Super 17 Disappears!?
Summary As the smoke clears; Vegito emerges and immediately attacks Super 17 with his Complete Shot rush attack. After knocking the villain away with his God Impact; he uses his Instant Transmission to get behind him and fires his 10x Kamehameha at point-blank range. However, Super 17 manages to absorb it and strengthens himself with it. However, after absorbing his attack - Super 17 disappears without a trace. Vegito believes he has retreated, but Trunks knows better and tells him to wait for a bit. Vegito turns his attention to Dr. Myuu and demands to know where Super 17 went and how to save Android 17. He refuses at first until the fused Saiyan begins to pummel him and sends him away with blast to the chest. Vegito receives energy from Majuub, Trunks, and Goten until they pass out. However, Super 17 returns with Cell and Android 16. He explains that he was just in a Timespace Rift and immediately begins his assault on Vegito. However, Vegito was able enter the Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4 state and proceeds to overpower Super 17 despite absorbing his earlier energy attack. After knocking him down with Meteor Crash; Vegito uses Instant Assault before attempting to sever Super 17's forearm, but he dodges the attack and uses Hell's Storm. Vegito dodges each Energy bullet with ease before punching him in the gut and sending him into a cliff with a kick. Super 17 uses his Super Flash Bomber, but Vegito easily dodges each energy blasts before kicking the villain in the neck followed up with a punch to face. He grabs Super 17 by the face and smashes him into the ground. Dr. Myuu is shocked that Super 17 is losing and uses his Electro Eclipse Bomb on him, but Vegito deflects it into cliff nearby causing it to nearly hit Dr. Myuu. Dr. Myuu berates Super 17 as Android 18 arrives and attempts to talk some sense into him. However, he doesn't listen and tries to blast her on Dr. Myuu's orders only to be mocked for his lack of sense of self. Super 17 hesitates to destroy her as Dr. Myuu threatens to program his self-destruct sequence if he doesn't agree. Super 17 eventually breaks and fires his second Electro Eclipse Bomb. Super 17 admits that he removed the self-destruct code from him before he left and sinisterly mentions that he planned to destroy Dr. Myuu when he became a nuisance. Vegito punches him in the face as he turns his attention back to him. Super 17 prepares his Massive Eclipse Bomb as Vegito seems to be disinterested as he energy sphere is launched at him. Vegito remains where he is and as he is seemingly engulfed in the energy sphere - the others a blown away from the shockwave before the energy sphere begins to raise. Vegito raises the energy sphere with a single finger and notices that Super 17 is waiting for him to throw it back at him. However, he decides to not throw it back at him and instead uses a ki blast to launch it into space. As a result; Super 17 decides to absorb Android 16 and cause his body to starting changing. Battles *Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 *Vegito (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Dr. Myuu *Vegito (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 Category:Fanga